Food fight
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Connor insists on making him and Abby a romantic meal, Abby decides to help,resulting in a food fight, who will win? Oneshot, set after their wedding.


**Set after their wedding, a few months in to married life?**

**Disclaimer; Don't own any of these characters or the show...unfortunately. ;D**

Abby turned on the telly, flicking through the hundreds of channels, still finding nothing to watch. She was sitting on the sofa, trying to find something to do; Connor had banned her from the kitchen as he planned to make the two of them a romantic meal, all by himself. Abby wasn't sure whether she liked the sound of that, Connor was well known for his explosions. Rex flew through the doors of the kitchen in to the living room, curling up next to Abby, chirping away at her, as though to tell her.

"Please don't say he's burnt something Rex?" Abby whispered as she looked towards the kitchen, one look wouldn't hurt, would it? Abby quietly made her way toward the kitchen, poking her head round the door to see what was going on. No burning smell which was good and no fire where it shouldn't be. Abby stood and watched for a moment as Connor cooked their meal, spaghetti by the looks of things. One of her favourites, she loved anything with pasta, especially spaghetti, she remembered once telling Connor it was her favourite, because when she was a child, Abby loved _Lady and the Tramp, _her favourite scene being the spaghetti scene.

Abby stood there wondering how long she could get away with watching Connor without him realising, she watched as he twirled around whilst the music blared from their stereo, she couldn't help but giggle as he tried to test whether the pasta was cooked, pulling it from the pan, trying to grab one strand to taste, trying to get it over his mouth, it was times like these Abby wished she had a camera on her. Abby soon stopped laughing, or at least tried harder to hold it back as Connor noticed her standing there.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Connor asked as he quickly chewed on the spaghetti, trying to not to show on his that the pasta wasn't quite cooked. "I'm meant to be cooking for you." Connor smiled as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms round her waist.

"Can I please do something? Anything? There's nothing on telly, and I can just stand here if it helps, i just want to be with you." Abby looked up at Connor, she tried to put on her best puppy dog eyes she'd seem oh so many times on Connor.

"Fine," Connor groaned, "You can do something for me in a minute, okay?" He whispered, smiling as she nodded, jumping on to the island counter as she watched him try the pasta again a few minutes later. "Ow!" He yelled as he fanned his mouth, Abby couldn't help but giggle again.

"Hot?"

"Just a bit yeah..." Connor smiled at Abby as she passed him a glass of water, jumping off the counter.

"Now!" She smiled, reaching on her tip toes to kiss him softly, "What can I do?"

Connor sighed, "You can help me make the sauce, deal?"

"Deal!" Abby grinned, "Now, what kind of sauce were you thinking?"

"Well..." Connor began, smiling, "I was going to do tomato sauce with meatballs, but turns out we've got no tomatoes, so I thought carbonara?"

"Perfect!" Abby kissed him again, getting everything ready in a line, since when had she become so organised? Abby smiled to herself, maybe she was just becoming more grown up since marrying Connor. She didn't find it likely, but it seemed to fit. Abby wasn't sure how much of everything she would need, so she decided to put a decent amount of flour in a bowl, turning around to show Connor, "Do you reckon this'll be-" Abby began, pausing in the middle of her sentence as she saw Connor's face...covered in flour.

"You so did that on purpose."

"I really didn't." Abby burst in to laughter as she took in Connor's appearance, ruffling his hair slightly to get rid of some of the ghostly look he had. "Honestly!" She said, noticing Connor picking up a handful of flour in his left hand, slowly backing away. "Don't you dare Connor!" She warned as he got closer to her.

"Why not? You did it to me!"

"It was an accident!" Abby giggled, squealing as Connor chased her around the kitchen, grabbing a handful of flour herself, she was standing on one side of their island, Connor on the other, "There's no way that flour is going on me."

"Oh really?" Connor grinned, raising his eyebrow, chasing after her again, the two of them throwing flour at one another, the two of them giggling, forgetting how it began. "See," He smirked, "Gotcha."

"Oh you show off Mr Temple." Abby smiled softly up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh I know Mrs Temple." Connor grinned, lifting Abby in his arms for a moment, kissing her. He'd always heard people complaining about how married life changed their lives, and they were right, their lives had changed, if anything they were happier than before, which Connor never even thought was possible, but once again he was proven wrong.

Abby smiled as Connor held her close to him, resting her head against his chest, still catching her breath from all the running around, chasing one another, and then she noticed the state of the kitchen.

"Connor, you better clean all this up."

"W-what?" Connor stuttered as he looked at the mess, "Why me? If I remember correctly, you were throwing flour too." He pointed out as Abby untangled herself from him, slowly walking away.

"You're right, _but _you were the one who said you didn't need any help now weren't you?" She smirked as she walked away, "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to take a shower, I look like a ghost!" She yelled, stripping off as she walked away, "You can join me if you want?" Abby poked her head around the door once more, "That is of course once you've cleaned this place up." Abby smiled as she walked away.

"Im not missing out on a shower." Connor muttered as he quickly followed Abby towards the bathroom, the mess would still be there when he got back.

**Thoughts?**

**Please review! ^ ^**


End file.
